the_rose_series_wattpadfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace Wilder
"Fuck it. Fuck that." '''Ace Wilder, '''is the main character's best friend. And is also one of the supporting characters. Biography Ace came from a somewhat average family. But when his mother became ill, they started to have financial problems. And to make it worse, his father was an alcoholic. And when his mother died, his alcoholic father didn't change and stopped caring about him. And Ace was forced to find a job with Oliver, but he always gets fired because of his troublemaking attitude. Since he didn't get enough parental guidance, he ended up becoming a troublemaker. Often causing troubles in school and in their neighborhood. But Oliver didn't have a choice but to go along with it. He had been in a lot of relationships, and Oliver even admitted that "Ace is a playboy." Ace enjoys playing sport and skateboarding with his friends since "that's what his dad would probably want him to do." Friendships Ace's longtime and loyal friend is Oliver Hunter, who is the main character of the story. They've been friends for as long as they can remember. But when Ace met Brighid, he didn't have the time to hang out with Oliver because he was busy pursuing Brighid, but Gwynne made that impossible for him. But when Gwynne told him about what she thinks is going on with Oliver, he apologized to him for that. His friendship with Oliver has been back to normal ever since. He's not very close with the Kozlov brothers, specially with Cornelius, because of their past feelings for Alva Abano. But even though Ace started liking Brighid instead, and Penelope and Cornelius started dating, his relationship with Cornelius was still not fixed. Ace's relationship with Gwynne started off as rocky. They first became enemies because whenever Ace start to get close to Brighid, Gwynne kept on pushing him away. But they got closer as time goes by. But Gwynne still constantly tease him and vice versa, but they do try to be in good terms for Brighid. Romance Ace first met Brighid Rothenberg while he was skateboarding with his friends. At first, he wasn't interested in her because of her appearance but he still tried to ask for her number. This was interrupted by Gwynne and he didn't see her for a long time. When he met her again, they got close and he started to learn more about her. He only started to value her more later on because "she made him realize that he can't always have what he wants and that he doesn't need anything perfect." But unexpectedly and for unknown reason, he kissed Alva at her party. It is unknown whether he was drunk at that time but Oliver said that "he doesn't seem to feel guilty about it since he's not really dating Brighid" but that didn't stop Brighid from getting emotionally hurt by his action. Quotes "Fuck it. Fuck that. And fuck you," "Shut up Gwynne." "So what if she's perfect? That's what they think. And you know what I think? I think you're the one who's perfect, not her." "Sorry, dude." "Yeah, she was my girlfriend. We fucked but that's it. I don't have anymore feelings for her. She's nothing but from the past now." Photos 8a4affb1db30ad4d481ee2484b05407a.jpg|linktext=Ace's close up 9c4497450c26327123bd15a1a82bb780.jpg|linktext=Ace's first time laying his eyes on Brighid rebellious-photoshoot.jpg|linktext=Ace with his shirt off and resting after a basketball game Category:Characters Category:Male Characters